Reinforced multiple-ply hoses, for example those which are used to convey pneumatic fluids such as hydraulic oils, are often subjected to bending, twisting and physical environments which can cause deterioration of the hose materials and separation of the hose plies. Coatings on the reinforcement material can promote adhesion and compatibility between the reinforcement and the adjacent plies of the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,231 discloses an aqueous impregnating coating composition for glass fibers which includes an aqueous soluble, dispersible or emulsifiable elastomeric ethylene-containing interpolymer which has a glass transition temperature of around 0.degree. C. or less (see column 4, lines 38-54); one or more crosslinkable materials; a crosslinking controlling agent; wax, a plasticizer and a diene-containing elastomeric polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,750 discloses an aqueous impregnating coating composition for glass fibers which includes an aqueous soluble, dispersible or emulsifiable elastomeric polymer that is essentially free of any hydrocarbon diene functionality and essentially free of any chlorine functionality (see column 5, lines 58-63), such as elastomeric ethylene-containing interpolymers having a glass transition temperature of around 0.degree. C. or less (see column 6, lines 21-38), elastomeric polyurethanes, elastomeric silicones, fluororubbers, polysulfide rubbers, ethylene-propylene rubber or polyethers; a crosslinking material; and optionally a wax, plasticizer and diene-containing elastomeric polymer.
There is a need for a coating for fiber reinforcements, such as glass fiber reinforcements, which provides adequate adhesion and compatibility between the reinforcement and adjacent materials, such as polyethylene or polyurethane hose plies, and superior performance characteristics such as high electrical resistance.